roleplaying_onlinefandomcom-20200215-history
Joe's Guide to Villainy
Introduction So you want to be a villain eh? Well you've come to the right page, and you are talking to the right man. The name is Joe, self appointed villainy extraordinaire. This here is a guide on how to be a better, more threatening evil-doer. Now, there is a couple key components on being a good RP villain. By far, the most important is planning. If you don't have a plan, you might as well just be a mugger who gets shot right in his dumb mugger face 10 posts into the RP. Second is level of evil. There are a couple different levels of evil that will be covered in its respective section later in the guide. The final part is level of ability with words. If you are not good at talking like an evil mastermind, you are on the wrong damn page and should leave. But this too will be covered in the guide below. Until later, Immortan Joe. *EHEM* I'll be taking it from here. Thank you, Joe. I think I might expand this a little more, even after this. Component Number 1! You are the top man/woman/apache helicopter/anthro/ etc. You are the big boss. Act like it. Give everyone orders, heck, yell at them if you have to! As the villain, you also have to be ruthless and know how sacrifices are essential for success. That henchman standing between you and the hero? Shoot right through him. He does not matter. If he were in your shoes, he would, but thats why you're in charge, and he is dead as a doornail. Component Number 2! You need to have a motive and a master plan! What good is a villain who doesn't know what to do, and/or how to do it? Examples of motives are taking over the world, capturing and maybe harming the hero, building an army, etc. The master plan is perhaps the most important! How will you achieve your goal? A master plan also contains the means of achieving your goal. As in money, for buying weapons, soldiers and body-guards, to protect you from possible attacks by the hero, killer fairies to be launched across the skyline, anything and everything you need! Component Number 3! How will you be dressed, and where will you hide? You might want to dress like a normal person if your identity is unknown. Maybe a fancy super-villain costume, to show everyone your killer-but-dapper style! A secret base is also important. This is where you will sit and give people orders, or maybe return after a successful but exhausting mission. It can be an apartment, a tree house, an underground bunker, a base at the North Pole, or just anywhere hidden! You don't want the hero to easily find you, do you? ------- *Screw that noise folks! Guess who is back in town, and coming with new content for my guide! Sincerely and Truly Immortan Joe (Now the red skull) ------ This was brought to you by Cold. I never knew I had this much villain capacity in me! >:D